


It's Been A Week Since My Last Confession (I'm Surprised I Made It This Long)

by Magicandmalice



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Confessional Sex, Demon Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Priest Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Kylo decides once more to have a little fun in the confessional with Hux, his favorite Preist. It's a shame Mitaka decided it was time to give confession, because Kylo's not the slightest bit inclined to stop having his fun.





	It's Been A Week Since My Last Confession (I'm Surprised I Made It This Long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts).



> This is a my part of a fic exchange with theSinTin I do hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Check end notes for the tags ao3 wouldn't let me put up.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it has been one week since my last confession.”

The soft, nervous voice of Mitaka was so unexpected just then, Hux nearly fell to the floor in surprise. Would have even, if strong arms hadn't been wound around his waist to hold him in place. Or rather to keep him seated firmly on the thick cock he had been riding only moments before. Nails digging into thick thighs, Hux glared, over his shoulder, at the demon who had the nerve to offer a wicked grin and pull him flush against his chest.

“Don't keep one of your flock waiting, he's here for you guidance so get to it Father.” Kylo whispered, voice so low as to be almost unheard. Hux’s half breed abilities the only thing that allowed him to know what the demon had said. 

“Tell me what troubles you my son.” Hux asked in as steady a voice as he could manage with dick up his ass in a Confessional. Though a strangled gasp escaped him as his fingers clenched, white knuckled, on Kylo's thigh as he thrust up hard into Hux.

“I… Father are you okay?” Mitaka asked, concern heavy in his voice.

“Fine. P-please continue.” Slightly breathless, Hux glared again at Kylo.

Kylo just smiled wider, a glint of fang flashing in the near dark. 

“Well I once again find myself wanting something or rather someone I shouldn't. I know it's wrong but that doesn't change the way I feel.” Mitaka whispered, voice shaking and filled with guilt.

Hux closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, Kylo giving another snap of his hips. Cock head dragging over his prostate and making Hux shudder as he bit back the whine that tried to escape him. 

“Why do you think it's wrong?” Hux managed through clenched teeth. 'Bastard’ he mouthed silently to Kylo, though he refused to ask him to stop.

“Call me whatever you like, but I promise by the time I'm done with you, you won't even be able to say my name much less an insult.” Kylo breathed into a sensitive ear. 

The resulting tensing of Hux's body dragging a quite gasp from the demon as he felt the grip around his cock tighten.

“Because it's another man. I thought… isn't that supposed to be a sin?” Mitaka asked in confusion.

“Do...ah-hh… do you love him?” Hux asked, giving in and allowing his hips to move ever so slightly. Feeling Kylo slide just that bit deeper, though even now Hux knew it wasn't enough. He wanted more, always wanted more.

“Of course. He's the first thing I think of when I wake and the last before I sleep. He's always in my mind and when I'm around him it's like nothing else in the world matters. Sometimes at night, despite trying to deny my urges I touch myself to the thought of him. Think of all the things we could do together.” Mitaka admitted.

Familiar words from a year ago hit them both at the same time and Hux watched as Kylo's smile fell. His lips twisting into a snarl and jealousy fill usually playful brown eyes. Hux almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but a jealous Kylo was always a treat, and if he thought Mitaka was interested in Hux… well no point in not having a little fun and helping the poor human out at the same time.

“Love between two consenting adults is never wrong. D-do you think he could feel the...the… same for you… ahh!” Hux stuttered out, biting his lip so hard he felt the skin split and blood well up.  
Kylo let out a low hiss at the smell of the blood and used one large hand to grasp Hux's chin and force his mouth on to an absolutely filthy kiss. Tongues sliding against one another, blood and saliva mixing between them, Hux was sure Kylo would devour him whole if given the chance, the way he licked and bit at his blood stained lips.

“I...I mean he might. Father… are you sure you're alright?” Mitaka asked. 

Hux new he was lost when Kylo growled, low and deep and thrust up hard. Hux could feel Kylo's cock throb deep inside and swore he felt it thicken even, it was enough to rip a ragged moan from his bitten lips. Cheeks burning as he heard the choked sound from the other side of the confession, but he was beyond saying anything, his mouth to busy sucking and licking at sharp nailed fingers that had thrust inside.

“Little mortal you have your answers. The Priest is busy with more important matters now, so run along to your little flame and go ask him for the answer you find yourself so desperate for,” Kylo snarled. 

Hux whimpered as Kylo continued fucking him through his little speech to Mitaka. The embarrassment fanning the flames of lust that already burned within him so brightly. A startled squeak and the sound of the confessional door being hastily opened and closed was the last thing Hux heard before Kylo's voice was back in his ear.

“How dare you pay attention to him when you have me right here. Riding my cock as you try so hard to bite back your cries and tend to your flock.” Kylo growled. 

Hux keened as sharp teeth caught on his ear, the spark of pain sending shivers down his spine. “You knew going into this that my duties would come first at times.”

“I'll remember that next time you're balls deep in me and I'm being summoned.” Kylo hissed.

One of Hux's hands had reached up and buried itself in thick black hair while the other held tight to a thick wrist, nails digging bloody crescents into Kylo's skin. Kylo spreading his legs wider forced Hux's own open enough that he now found himself unable to move. Instead he felt Kylo firm his hold on Hux's hips, holding him in place as he ground his hips up against Hux, trying to get as deep as he could.

“More.” Hux found it was the only word he could manage as he focused on the feel of Kylo so deep inside of him.

“I think...just this once… I should give you as much as you can handle.” Kylo whispered. “There is no one else left in here now so you don't even have to hold back. Let me hear you beg, let me hear you scream, promise me that and I'll give you more than even you will be able to take.” 

“Anything. Please… ah..hhng fuck please Kylo.” Hux cried, voice high and needy. Hips trying to ground against Kylos dick despite the vise like grip on them to keep them still.

“Remember your safe word Beautiful,” Kylo purred as he stopped all movement and began to focus. Allowing his power to flow through his body, his nails lengthening and his entire frame thickening a bit. Though no where was it more apparent than in the expansion of his dick. Kylo grinned sharply at Hux's broken moan as the hard cock inside of him steadily grew in length and girth.

“W-what are you…”

“You always want more, so greedy all the time. This time I'm giving you more. Giving you exactly what you want.” Kylo's voice a bit breathless. Obviously affected by the tight clench of Hux's body around his cock. 

Hux let out a sob, he felt beyond full, stuffed almost to the breaking point. As he looked down his body, he felt something, that last shred of control, snap and wither away.

“I can see you. Fuck! Kylo look at you, I'm so full.” Hux cried, his hands coming down to press gently against the soft swell of his stomach. He swore he could feel the head of Kylo's cock pressing back. His stomach bulging out, continuing to fill as Kylo grew larger still.

“This is what you wanted isn't it Hux. To be so full there isn't room for anything else? But you know what I think you can take a little more yet, don't you?” 

“Please,” a breathless plea for what Hux wanted. What he needed. “Give me everything.”

Kylo responded with a sharp bite to Hux's neck, grunting when it caused Hux's body to tense and tighten further around him. “Just a little more, then the real fun begins.”

Holding tight to Hux’s hips, Kylo lifted him up carefully an inch or two, delighted at the strangled sob that escaped Hux as he tried to force himself back down onto Kylo. Hux sighed in delight as Kylo thrust back in just as slow, repeating the move several times, driving Hux closer to the edge each time. 

“Y-you… prom...ised more,” Hux panted, eyes clenched tight as he tried to hold himself back. He knew his body was reaching his limit, half angle or not his body just couldn't stretch any further. Even now he felt hot, full, skin tight and aching in the most delicious way. But he knew he needed whatever it was that Kylo was holding back from him.

“When I have you right there at the edge, when you stare into the abyss and resist falling with everything you have, only then will I give it to you. Only then will I make you scream my name as I make you forget everything else.” Kylo growled, the strain of holding back heavy in his voice.

Hux wailed as he did his best to tempt Kylo, squeezing his muscles as best he could, letting the most lewd moans and gasps echo in the small confessional booth.

“Please, please, so close… fill me Kylo...give me all you have.” Hux all but begged as he felt his balls tighten and fire start in his belly. Just a little more and he would cum, just a bit. 

“Yes…” Kylo hissed, suddenly increasing the pace of his thrusts. Pulling out further, and snapping his hips up hard and fast. 

Hux's eyes rolled back and his body arched as pleasure crashed over him, still it wasn't enough. A soft coiling pressure had him looking down his body once more. Kylo's velvety smooth tail was wrapped around Hux's leaking, swollen cock. The shine of precum glistening in the dim light of the booth’s interior, the tail wrapping tighter and squeezing base to tip. 

“Now Hux, let me hear you scream,” Kylo ordered before pulling Hux down once more. 

Feeling a sudden large knot force past his already abused rim as Kylo fucked into him roughly was the tipping point. Hux's body arching as the damn inside him burst open and near painful pleasure swept his mind away. Screams, of Kylo's name and incoherent words, as his cock pulsed and he came hard. White heat spilling over Kylo's tail to drip to the floor below, his body a mess of raw nerves as he trembled in the demons hold. A last thrust from Kylo and Hux felt warmth deep inside, his cum filling him up, taking any remaining bit of space Hux may have had  
Reaching down, Hux let one hand caress the small bulge of his stomach, his other hand dropping down between his legs to let his fingertips trail over his stretched out and abused rim. His fingers sliding slickly through the cum that had managed to overflow and leak out around the still hard flesh inside him. Surprise filled him as he felt just how big Kylo's cock was at the moment. Letting go he relaxed back into Kylo's hold, satisfaction making him lethargic and warm and entirely content to stay right where he was.

Too bad Kylo felt the need to ruin that for him.

“Was that enough for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> As for the tags, ao3 is being odd and deleting my tags so let me explain, this is not an Abo fic though it does have some knotting. Mainly cause Kylo is a demon and that's how I want him to work. Also has some cock growth and cum inflation so if that's not you're cup o tea stop reading now. It's not over the top description wise but better safe than sorry.
> 
> As always come see me on Tumblr [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)


End file.
